Not Another Day
by Twiler1997
Summary: Read chapter four. Its an authors note for good authors to take this story. but u got to follow my guidelines. pm me
1. Chapter 1

Hi Guys! It's my first fanfiction, but don't pitty me. I want the honest truth. Please let me know if I got "it." Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

**Squad Room**

Olivia Benson walked into the Special Victims Unit squad room only to be greeted by her partner.

"Hey Liv."

"Hey El. Whats up?"

"Well the suspect from Jefferson rape case is in interrogation room four. Fin and Munch went at him for hours and got nothing. Cragen wants us to give it a try."

She smiled, "Alright. Lets Go."

**Interrogation Room Four**

Mike Louis, the suspect in the rape case sat in the chair as if he wasn't being question for raping and killing a ten-year old little girl.

Olivia decided to take a crack at him first. " So, Mr. Louis, seems like you have been a very busy man."

Mike stared her up and down like a Lion hunting for its prey. This made her really Uncomfortable, but she would never show it.

"It looks like you've been to busy being a whore."

"Do you call all attractive women whores. "

" No, just ones like you."

Elliot decided it was time to jump in. " Alright, enough chit chat. Why did you rape and murder that little girl?"

"I didn't rape and sure as hell didn't murder any little girl."

Olivia decided it was time to jump in again. "Oh, that's right. You only like older women."

" Shut up you Whore."  
>Elliot was getting pretty angry at how this man was treating Olivia. "Cut the crap Mike. Jst tell us."<p>

Mike got a bright idea in his head. "Alright. You want to know everything. I will tell you everything, but, I only want your hot lady partner in here. No one else." 

Elliot was going to say no, but by that time, Olivia had already jumped in. "OK. My partner is leaving."

"Liv, I'm not leaving you in here alone."

"El, don't worry. I'll be fine."

Walking out, Elliot knew that this was a bad idea.

**Cliff Hanger! What do you think? Good, Awesome, Terrible, Sucks. Let me know. Hit the review button.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm back. Four reviews. Wow, I'm happy. I never expected that. Hopefully there are more. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 2**

**In the Interrogation Room**

Mike sat there laughing.

"What are you laughing about?"

"Oh nothing. Can you please take these cuffs off of me?"

"No. Standard procedure."

"Fine. Then I guess you will never know what happened to those girls."

Olivia didn't know what to do. If she didn't unlock his cuffs, then those little girls families will never have closure. However, if she did unlock his cuffs, he might harm her. Olivia was never good at making smart decisions. Today however, it would really hurt her.

"Ok. I am going to unlock your cuffs."

Once Olivia unlocked the cuffs, Mike did one swift move and had her gun in his hand. She knew she was trapped.

Mike looked to the one way mirror, "I know you all are watching. Come anywhere near that door, and she's dead."

**On the other side of the Interrogation Room**

Elliot was lost, "Captain, we got to get her out of there."

The captain was also pissed off. He let a detective that he thought of as his daughter in a room alone with a crazed maniac.

"Don't you think I know that Elliot. Don't you think I realized that we screwed up?"

Cragen decided to try and reason with him. He turned on the speaker to the interrogation room. "Mike, what do you want? Let her go and we will get you anything that you want."

All Mike could do was laugh. He felt like these cops were the stupidest ones he has ever seen. He moved behind to Olivia and wrapped his arm around her waist. "All I want, is her. Her and only her. In case you haven't realized, she is after all "my type"."

It finally clicked in her head what he was going to do to her. He was going to rape her in front of all of her SVU family. She was going to end up just like her mom.

Olivia started to try and fight back, only to stop when he pressed the gun into her head.

"Uh uh detective. No fighting back or you will be dead before this all starts."

Olivia didn't listen. She continued to fight back. He hit her in the head with the butt of the gun. Next thing she knew, she was drifting into a state of unconsciousness.

**Haha. Cliffhanger. Press that little review button. I will update faster.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow. I never expected these reviews. I thought for sure it would be horrible. Well I guess not. Here is another chapter there short because I don't want to rush to the good part to fast!**

**Chapter 3**

**On the other side of the interrogation room**

Elliot was lost. His best friend was getting harmed right in front of his face and there was nothing he could do about it. Unfortunately, the department of justice made the interrogation room windows bullet proof so even if he was to try, it would just ricochet and harm one of them. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Cragen was thinking the same thing. He was lost. Reasoning with mike would not work. He was a career criminal so he knew his way around the ropes. Cragen decided to try to talk to him again, so he banged on the windows and turned on the speaker.

**Inside of the Interrogation Room**

Mike heard the knocks. He knew what was coming.

"Mike, don't hurt her. Hurting her will only cause you to serve more jail time."  
>All mike could do was laugh. "Do you really think that I care about serving jail time?"<p>

Cragen went to talk again but was stopped by Mike.

"Speak into that thing one more time, and she's dead" With this, he put the gun to her head.

**Outside the interrogation room**

"Captain, we can't reach her, we can't reach him, were screwed"  
>"Well Elliot, we have to hope that Liv can get out of this one o her own."<p>

**Inside of the interrogation room**

Olivia was waking up. After a few minutes, she finally remembered where she was. When she stood up, she was thrown against the wall by Mike. He started kissing her and opening up hr shirt. She tried to get away but he was to strong. Before she knew it, he had his hands down her pants. She knew she must have looked paler than a ghost.

**Hope you liked it. Reviews make me happy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow. I am shocked at how many people put this story as their favorite and how many reviews I got. I tried to make this longer but its not. Hopefully you like this chapter. It has a lot of twist and turns. Enjoy!**

**Svu and all of its charecters belong to Dick Wolf.**

**Chapter 4**

**Inside of the Interrogation Room**

Olivia began to fight back. She punched him in the face and knocked him down to the ground. She made a run for the for the door only to hear her to click of the gun.

"Olivia, do you really think that you can get away from me that easily? Not happening."

"Mike. Please don't do this."

"Please don't do what?" While saying this, he was making his way over to Olivia. He pushed her to the ground and started kissing her. He then ripped down her pants. She was squirming and tried to pull her pants back up. He took this as the chance to take her own handcuffs and handcuff her to the table. He took down her pants again.

"Mike, no, please don't do this."

But it was too late, he had already pushed himself into her. She hadn't had sex in a while so theirwas a lot of pain involved. She screamed to the top of her lungs. Mike then took off one of the table legs and jammed it into her. She screamed as loud as she could.

**Outside of the Interrogation Room**

Elliot was going crazy. He had just watched his best friend be raped in front of his face and he couldn't do anything about it. He was furious. He wanted to kill that man. He rushed in there and shot him in the shoulder. That made the opportunity for everyone else to come in.

"Svu portable to central we have a suspect down. We need a bus at the 16th precinct."

Elliot rushed over to Olivia. "Liv, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have let him do that to you. I'm so sorry."

"Elliot, it's not your fault. Mike did this. You nor anyone else on this squad had anything to do with it."

"But Liv-"

"Don't but Liv me. Just help me get up."

Elliot helped Olivia get up. She couldn't walk on her own so he helped her to her desk. "

Cragen came back from the interrogation room to find Olivia sitting at her desk. "Olivia, you should go to the hospital."

"Why capt. You know who did it so we don't need a rape kit. I need to work."

Elliot jumped in. "That's not a good idea Liv." 

"Why not?"

Cragen jumped in again. " Because if you start working, I will have to suspend you." Cragen didn't want to have to say this because she had already been forced to do something she didn't want to and now he was forcing her to do something else.

Elliot found a wheel chair and wheeled Olivia out of the precinct and loaded her into another ambulance and rode with her to the hospital.

**I shocked myself with writing this chapter. Press that review button. It makes me smile.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note**

**I read this story and realized that I just didn't have what it took to make this a good story. The concept behind it is good but the writing is it. Anyone who wants to take this story or idea is welcome to. Just work very close with me when writing this and send me the chapters before you upload them. I am so sorry for those who thought my terrible writing was good and read this. Lol. **

**Twirler1997**


End file.
